


please stay

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, background allica, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding was beautiful. Everything was in the perfect place, the caterer was on point, and the music was impressive. She was right about the lighting….but…</p><p>Lydia sighed into her champagne. Then why didn’t it feel perfect to her? Was it just because she was sad to see her best friend off to get married? It’s not as though Allison was going to ditch her now that she was married, and although she and Erica had some ups and downs, she didn’t believe that the fierce blonde would take her best friend away either. It was more than that.</p><p>But what? she thought, scanning the room as though she could identify it with a quick sweep of the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



> prompt: bydia + please stay

The wedding was beautiful. Everything was in the perfect place, the caterer was on point, and the music was impressive. She was right about the lighting….but…

Lydia sighed into her champagne. Then why didn’t it feel perfect to her? Was it just because she was sad to see her best friend off to get married? It’s not as though Allison was going to ditch her now that she was married, and although she and Erica had some ups and downs, she didn’t believe that the fierce blonde would take her best friend away either. It was more than that.

_But what?_  she thought, scanning the room as though she could identify it with a quick sweep of the eyes.

—

Boyd stared with longing at the girl across the dancefloor. She looked immaculate. No doubt that she had the final say on her dress as it hugged every curve just so and complimented the brides, both of them, perfectly.

Erica and Allison. Five years ago, he never would have thought that those two would be getting married. But here he was, on the happiest day of their lives, dressed to the nines as Erica’s best man. Lydia was Allison’s maid of honor. Erica didn’t even ask him when she told him that they were getting married, but he knew. She jumped into his strong arms and wrapped herself around him, laughing and crying.

There was one point in his life where he thought that maybe he and Erica might get married, but then, they were young, and what they had fizzled out once the danger was clear. Well, not completely clear. Beacon Hills was still a beacon after all. But they had remained close friends.

Lydia spotted him and brought him out of his reverie. There was a moment that passed between them, but it was gone as soon as it began. She looked away and excused herself from the table, looking almost nervous.

“You better go get her before she’s gone again,” Stiles said, poking him in the shoulder with a straw. One that had seen better days as it looked like it had been twisted, chewed, and run it through a blender.

Boyd glanced to his right. “I don’t….I don’t think I know what you mean. Again?” he said, locking eyes with Stiles.

He nodded and swayed just a bit, righting himself on Boyd’s arm. “Again. Go get her, man.”

Derek strode up beside them and pulled the tipsy Stiles from hanging on to Boyd to himself and nodded to him. All he said was, “Yeah. Again.” Then they were off. Hopefully to get Stiles into a nice warm bed and away from the celebratory cocktails.

He thought that she’d left, but then he caught a flash of strawberry colored hair slipping through the door from the reception to the hotel rooms.

He made the decision to go after her.

—

Lydia couldn’t do it right now. When she caught sight of him, the butterflies that she had tamped down over the years, came back with as much force as before. Maybe more if she’s being honest. He was long and lean in the suit that she picked out. The turquoise necktie with the dark grey of the shirt were perfect. He took her breathe away.

She remembered what he wore to their prom. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t amazing either. He was single by then and she was certain that he would make his move on her. He did. Well, she thought that he did, but all they ended up doing was dancing.

There were more moments between them where she thought that maybe they could be more, that they  _would_  be more, but nothing ever panned out. And at some point, she stopped believing it. But him being in the wedding, seeing him in that suit, it was difficult to say the least. She needed to get out of there.

—

He found her outside in the gardens, taking the shortcut to their rooms.

“Lydia,” he said, catching up to her with long strides.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, a cascade of flawlessly curled hair flowing down her back, her eyes glittered in the moonlight. God, did that look do something to him.  She waited on him to gain ground and looked up at his face with a smile that seemed too tight around the eyes to be a real Lydia Martin smile.

“Can I walk you back to your room?” he asked, not certain what her answer would be, but giving her the choice.

She nodded they walked. After a moment, she said, “You look wonderful tonight, Vernon. Your speech was incredible. I mean how could anyone live up to that?”

He grinned down at her and, seeing the shiver run through her body, took his jacket off to drape over her shoulders.

Their hands touched as she pulled the jacket into place and color rose to her cheeks. “Thank you.”

They chattered about the wedding on the walk back to their rooms, small talk really. They were both nervous and shy as if they had just met and everything was exciting and new.

When Lydia made it to her room, she took the jacket off and handed it back to Boyd. Their hands brushed each other’s again, but this time Boyd didn’t pull back. They locked eyes for the briefest moment before she pulled away.

He was just about to say goodnight when she surprised him.

“Please…please stay,” Lydia murmured, looking at his chest, not daring a look into those gorgeous brown eyes. She was too afraid that she would meet disappointment and regret in those eyes as it had been many times before, but Boyd surprised her.

He cradled her face in his hands and met her eyes. “I’ll never leave you,” he said with such passion and conviction that she knew deep in her soul he was telling the truth.

“I’ll never leave you,” he repeated, closing the gap between them and taking her in a soft kiss.

—

It was quite some time before they were ready to get married, but when they were, Boyd brought her back to that hotel, got down on one knee, and asked if she’d stay. If she’d stay with him forever.

She said, smile lighting her face, “Yes. I’ll never leave you.”

 


End file.
